Al'kesh
|hdsystem=Interstellar |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen=Goa'uld Shields |hull= |sensor=Goa'uld Sensors |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures=Cloaking device |armament=*2 Staff cannons *Plasma charges |complement= |crew=12 people |skeleton=2 people |passengers=50 troops |capacity= |othersystems=Transportation rings |hideu= |role= |firstuse= |affiliation=*Goa'uld Empire *Free Jaffa Nation *Lucian Alliance *Tok'ra *The Trust *Tau'ri }} The Al'kesh is a powerful Goa'uld medium-range bomber and troop carrier used to attack fortified positions on planetary surfaces, serving a support role during invasions by System Lords. It is larger than the Tel'tak scout ship and Death Glider, yet much smaller than the Ha'tak mothership. Following the defeat of the Goa'uld, the Al'kesh has also been used by cultures that were formerly under Goa'uld domination, such as the Free Jaffa and the Lucian Alliance. Overview The Al'kesh, like most Goa'uld ships, is pyramid-shaped in design. Two large wings extend from the base, which curve into the cockpit at the head of the vessel. The Al'kesh is capable of sublight travel by means of four engine nacelles on the rear of the craft, as well as a hyperdrive for interstellar travel. The engine controls use the typical Goa'uld Control crystals. The bridge of the Al'kesh has a control station and two pilot chairs, one with a spherical control interface. The bridge of the Al'kesh can also be its greatest weakness as its location is prominent and vulnerable to a well placed blast from a staff cannon. If the bridge is hit, the craft is completely disabled and will crash as it is without a pilot. s.]] The Al'kesh is equipped with two Staff cannons mounted on a pivoting turret on the ventral side. It can also drop Plasma charges from the same side, which are powerful enough to penetrate and collapse Tok'ra tunnels. Its weapons are superior to that of a Death Glider, and it is shielded, falling behind only in maneuverability. The effectiveness of the shields is debatable however, since even a couple of non-nuclear Tau'ri missiles are capable of depleting them, or a few hits from a Death Glider, however both cases have taken place in an atmosphere, in which Goa'uld shields are severely weakened. It also possesses a cloaking device. It is commonly used to take out ground defenses, occasionally supported by Death Gliders serving as a fighter screen. For movement of troops and equipment, it is equipped with Transportation rings, which sit in a large room that can also be used for storage. The cargo bay is sufficient to store several Stargates. Some have been modified to use an Asgard transporter. The ships are capable of transporting loads via a suspended sling over the surface of a planet, and some have been adapted to tow cargo vessels in space. The Lucian Allience have also been able to modify several Al'kesh to pull multiple containers behind it for transport of kassa. Known Al'kesh *Ba'al's Al'kesh (damaged) *Bra'tac's Al'kesh (damaged, possibly destroyed) *Jonathan J. O'Neill's Al'kesh *Osiris' Al'kesh (destroyed) *Tanith's Al'kesh (destroyed) *Teal'c's Al'kesh *Vala Mal Doran's Al'kesh *"Kassa hauler" Al'kesh (destroyed, incl. freight)